1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle and to a method for a sound transmitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound transmitting systems for motor vehicles that transmit various sounds of the motor vehicle into a passenger cell of the motor vehicle or to the outside are known. These systems function to shape the sound level and the sound characteristic in the passenger cell as a function of a current state of a motor vehicle. As a result, acoustic sounds of the internal combustion engine are conveyed to the driver despite the insulation of the passenger cell.
This is to be considered against the background of small and increasingly quiet drive assemblies of the motor vehicle. As a result, the driver of the motor vehicle is no longer immediately made aware of a current state of the vehicle by the sound that enters the passenger cell.
DE 10 2013 208 098 A1 discloses a sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle that has a sound generator. The sound generator is connected to a sound duct that connects the sound generator acoustically and fluidically to an irradiation space. The control unit of the motor vehicle controls the sound generator as a function of a driving state of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2012 107 814 A1 describes a sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle that is based on a sound generator and passes on the sound generated thereby to a sound irradiation device, for example in the form of a loud speaker. The sound irradiation device is connected to at least one sound duct that leads from the sound irradiation device into the passenger cell.
WO 2012/053043 A1 discloses a sound transmitting system with a sound generator having vibration actuators. The vibration actuators are activated as a function of a current driving state of the motor vehicle. Sound waves are generated and are emitted at the ends of the sound generator.
DE 10 2012 003 769 B3 discloses a sound transmitting system in the form of a loudspeaker system for a motor vehicle. The loudspeaker system comprises a loudspeaker arranged outside the passenger cell, but connected acoustically to the passenger cell via a sound duct. The sound duct has a sound insulating device for reducing or preventing a transmission of undesired or destructive sounds.
DE 10 2010 005 067 A1 discloses a sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle and has sound ducts for inputting sounds of an exhaust gas turbocharger and/or of an intake air filter and/or of an end silencer. The sound ducts have control valves that can be used to influence the degree of transmission of sound of the sound ducts.
JP 2008-062718 discloses a sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle, having two sound ducts that open into the passenger cell of the motor vehicle. The respective junction ends of the sound ducts are at the same distance from the point in the passenger compartment seat within the passenger cell.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved sound transmitting system for a motor vehicle and a corresponding method for a sound transmitting system.